


Snippet, "Joe Dick and Newbie and a Twinkie"

by belmanoir



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Twitch City
Genre: Crossover, M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place between the breakup of HCL and the reunion tour.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snippet, "Joe Dick and Newbie and a Twinkie"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/gifts).



> Takes place between the breakup of HCL and the reunion tour.

JOE: Hey, cuntface! I bought this Twinkie here and it's the stalest fucking thing I've ever eaten in my life!  
NEWBIE: [reading the new Better Homes and Gardens] No refunds.  
JOE: Oy, over here!  
NEWBIE: [not looking up] No refunds.  
JOE: [reaches across the counter and grabs Newbie by the vest] So give me another fucking twinkie, asshole.  
NEWBIE: I would. But those are all about to expire too, and I have a friend down the block who's looking forward to them--  
JOE: Listen, motherfucker, I weigh four times more than you. Give me the fucking Twinkie. And maybe some Doritos.  
NEWBIE: [eying Joe] Maybe twice as much.  
JOE: [dangerously] Did you just call me fat?  
NEWBIE: Hey, I think the weight looks good on you. [winks] Have a Twinkie. On the house.  
JOE: [looking at him like he's waiting for the catch] Glad to see you're being smart about this.  
NEWBIE: Hey, maybe you could come over to my mom's place after my shift. I've got...[eyes Joe again]...Young at Heart. Just taped it off the classic movie channel. Sinatra, Doris Day, you'll love it.  
JOE: What the fuck is wrong with you?  
NEWBIE: I get off at midnight.  
JOE: You got any blow?  
NEWBIE: Only metaphorically.  
JOE: [shrugs] I'll see. Gimme a pack of cigarettes. [Grabs the cigarettes, three Twinkies, a box of condoms, an egg salad sandwich, and a magazine on his way out.]  
NEWBIE: [grinning] Freak.


End file.
